To Talk
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: A sequel to Breaking Point. Picking up from just after Kiba fled and what occurred between Hinata and Naruto, this story will weave the tale of their conversation, and perhaps a possible final decision will come of it.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. This fic is completely impossible now that Hinata has made her confession in the anime/manga and I'm well aware of that. But it's a sequel to a fic I wrote before that chapter came out. It's set in my version of a post shippuuden universe. To completely understand this fic, you must read "Breaking Point". In fact, for this fic to make any sense at all, you should probably read the first story…

**To Talk – A sequel to "Breaking Point"**

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata spoke so softly one could barely hear. But Kiba paid no mind. Humiliated he turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction, "K-Kiba-kun! W-w-wait…"

"Wow…" Naruto let out a low whistle as he watched the dog-nin retreat, never having seen the boy go so red, or run so fast. His crystal blue gaze turned to Hinata, who was still standing there, flushed brightly, and stunned into silence by her friend's words to the blonde. Akamaru remained by her side, whining softly with concern for his friend.

"H-he…" She trembled slightly, feeling a little woozy, a feeling that normally only Naruto could bring over her. Had Kiba really just confessed to having feelings for her? She'd come in just as he commented on her amazing eyes. Those were her team mate's words, "Amazing eyes." Was that really what the wild boy thought of her? She swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat as she swayed a little on her feet, only to find herself being held up by the boy she had loved since their academy days. But it wasn't him who caused her heart to pound, her face to flush, her head to spin. Not this time. In fact, she hardly noticed the knucklehead ninja's hands resting on her shoulders, supporting her as she leaned against him. Akamaru barked, looking to Hinata with concern. He knew Kiba would never forgive him if she were to end up heartbroken and alone should Naruto still reject her even after their conversation

"Oi….Hinata…earth to Hinata!" Naruto shook her a little bit, trying to stir her back to attention, "I know you like me, but do you have to faint on me now? …Hinata?"

He meant it as a joke, but the indigoette heard none of it, not until that last questioning mention of her name did she zoom back to reality, gasping softly, and flushing as she straightened herself, blinking at the boy she had dreamed of dating for years, "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Welcome back, Hinata-chan." He kidded with a grin, and held out the tickets, "I guess I won't need to give these to Neji and TenTen after all, ne? That is…if you want to go to the movie with me…is what Kiba said true?"

Again the heiress blinked, a hand hesitatingly reaching for the offered tickets. She wanted to go with him! She'd waited her entire life for this moment! It was her fairytale come true! But…her eyes drifted to a point beyond the blonde. Beside her Akamaru's tail tucked between his legs, and his head drooped as he looked at her hand hovering near the tickets. He had hoped for his companion's happiness, which lay in Hinata…but it seemed the girl was to be lost to Kiba forever. Pallid hues remained focused in the distance, the Hyuuga girl biting her lip as she tried to make the difficult decision.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned, glancing over his shoulder before again offering her the tickets, more insistently this time, "The movie starts in fifteen minutes."

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" She flushed mildly, dropping her hand back to her side, and smiling softly, with a gentle shake of her head that sent those dark locks shivering across her back, "I…I've w-waited…a l-long time for th-this…"

The blonde sighed and looked down, "There's a 'but', isn't there?"

"Maybe…another time." She bit her lip, looking into the crystal hues of the boy who wished to be hokage, "B-but…r-right now…K-Kiba-kun….h-he n-needs me."

With another sigh, the knucklehead ninja nodded, "I understand. I'll go see if Neji wants them after all, I guess."

A small smile flickered onto the girl's pale lips and she dared to wrap her arms around Naruto's shoulders, "Th-thank you."

"Sure…just go make sure Kiba's alright." He muttered, a little disappointedly. Hinata gave a nod and began walking in the direction where Kiba had fled.

Turning, she looked to Akamaru, who was looking at her with surprise. She had just turned down a date with Naruto? The dog seemed to break into a grin as he barked out his approval. Perhaps his friend had a chance after all! Hinata smiled as well at the large canine, "Akamaru, c-can you t-take me to him?"

Again the dog barked, seeming to nod as he ran to the Hyuuga heiress' side. He lifted his head and sniffed, though he already had an idea of where the wild boy was. Making sure that Hinata could keep up, he broke into a canter, leading her off the path and across a field. They walked for probably a good ten or fifteen minutes, when at last they located the dog-nin amid a field of tall yellow flowers, he sat, his knees to his chest, fists buried against his dark hues. A frown of concern formed on the pale hued girl's features. She was about to speak, when Akamaru let out a triumphant bark, thinking his friend would praise him for bringing the girl he loved to him.

Instead the Inuzuka boy narrowed his gaze at the dog, "Traitor."

Akamaru whined and lowered his head, tucking his tail between his legs. A pale skinned hand reached out to touch the canine's brow, soothing him. Akamaru settled to lie where he had been standing as Hinata approached her team mate. "Y-you…ran away…"

The Hyuuga girl felt a pang in her chest as he refused to acknowledge her. Along with the ache in her heart, she felt nervous, and flushed slightly as she took a step nearer to him, continuing, "K-Kiba…why? Why…would you just…run like that? W-was…that what you…wanted to talk about? D-do…do you…really think those things?"

Finally the wild boy spoke to her, his face matched hers, a soft pink that caused his fang marks to seem duller, "Of course I do…I…I always have."

A faint, shy smile graced her lips, that beautiful expression that Kiba had seen her give to Naruto many times before, as she sank to sit at his side with her legs tucked neatly beneath her, "I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Kiba replied, and she detected a bit of bitterness in his tone as he avoided her pale gaze, "I already know you don't feel the same way."

It hurt Hinata's heart to hear his sad voice. She hadn't been apologizing for that! She…what was she apologizing for anyway? For not noticing how he felt? For being as blind to him as Naruto had been to her? For hurting him, even if it had been unintentional. She would have to explain herself somehow, so she drew a deep breath and began, "N-Naruto-kun…asked if I would go to the movie…"

Kiba cut her off, pain evident in his words as he practically spat them, clutching his legs tighter against his chest as he tried to hold back the urge to cry. He still wouldn't look at her. Why wouldn't he look at her? She didn't want to lose his friendship! He was a precious person to her! These thoughts ran through her mind as he stepped on her words with his own, "Good. It's about time that idiot did something right. You'd better go, don't want to keep him waiting."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Did Kiba really think she would abandon him when he was in so much pain? Tears bit at her pallid gaze as she lifted it to stare at the back of his head, as his own feral hues were still turned away.

"I…" She slowly started, hurt by her friend's bitterness toward her, "I said no…"

Kiba whipped his head to look at her, his wild eyes bloodshot from the pressure he had put on them with his fists, and the tears he had been holding back. His expression was one of genuine surprise, "What? Why the hell would you do that? You've been waiting for something like this since we were twelve!"

Hinata flushed brightly, her pale hues dropping to her hands, where her index fingers pressed against one another in that nervous habit she retained from childhood, "Y-yes…but…today there is something more important. Today Kiba-kun needs me…"

Her words were becoming more confident, even if her gestures betrayed a nervousness she usually only displayed when talking to, or about, or being near Naruto. Kiba wasn't sure how to react, he'd been certain Hinata would have agreed to go with the knucklehead ninja. "Hinata…"

His soft, tender tone caused the indigoette to flush softly as she glanced back up at him. But the dog-nin cut himself off with an angry sigh before continuing, shaking his head, "No, you should go! I mean, it's what would make you happy, right?"

It surprised Hinata to discover that she had no ready answer. No 'Yes, but' rolled off her pale lips. Instead she glanced once more at her fidgeting fingers, flushing as she whispered quietly, "I…I'm not sure anymore. I think…we have a lot to talk about…"

Kiba blinked eyes wide as she replied. She wasn't sure? She'd longed for Naruto's affections since the academy, and now, just because Kiba confessed, she wasn't sure? His face heated up at the thought that he had that much influence of her decisions. His feral eyes tried to catch those lovely pale hues, but her gaze remained focused intently on her twirling digits. "You…you're not sure?"

As Kiba finally broke a seconds long silence that seemed to last hours, the shy girl could do nothing but nod in reply. This left the dog-nin even more stunned than before as he watched her cheeks flush brighter feeling the intensity of his stare upon her. He offered a lopsided smile, reaching his hands out, placing one over each of her smaller hands, stopping the twiddling of her digits. She looked up at him in surprise, causing him to remark, "You know…it's adorable when you get all shy…"

She flushed brighter, her heart pounding in her chest. She was even less sure than before as this new wave of nervousness washed over her, her breath hitching in her throat, her pale gaze unable to look away from his wild gaze as he smiled at her. "K-Kiba-k-kun…"

"You don't have to be nervous…it's me, remember? And…" His smile turned slightly sad, but his mind was made up as to what he would say next, "I don't want you to feel awkward around me…I know you like Naruto…and that's fine, really. Just…just don't let things change between us, please?"

She stared in shock as tears began to form in her team mate's eyes, "K-Kiba-kun…I…I…"

He shook his head, cutting her off as a stray tear escaped. Behind the pair, Akamaru canted his head, not used to seeing his friend cry…in fact, Kiba had only cried once that the canine could recall. Well…maybe more. He had cried some when he found out Hinata had been badly injured by Neji in the chuunin exams, though he hadn't let anyone else see him do so, not even Akamaru…but the large dog had been able to tell.

"Hinata…" A sigh came from the wild boy as he continued, "Go be with Naruto…."

"B-but…K-Kiba-kun…" She began once again, tears forming in her own eyes now at the sheer emotion of the moment. A strong hand reached to touch her cheek, and Kiba smiled sadly at her.

"Don't you start crying on me…" He remarked, cutting her off once more, "You were wrong…there's nothing to talk about…I…I want you to be happy. Yes, I love you…"

They both flushed brightly at his words, Hinata's now free right hand clutching against the fabric of her pants, another habit she had when upset. Her heart throbbed in pain. It hurt so much to see Kiba like this, so sad. And giving up! Never had the Hyuuga thought she'd see the day when Inuzuka Kiba would give up on anything!

"But…I want you to be happy…" Kiba continued, not missing a beat as the heiress' thoughts raced through her head undetected by the boy, "Even if that means…it's not…with me…"

Closing his eyes, the tears coursed trails down his dusty cheeks. Akamaru whined, moving to get up, but hesitating when Hinata suddenly pulled her remaining hand free of his grasp, flinging both arms up and around his neck. Kiba's wild gaze snapped open in surprise. The sweet smell of lilacs filled his senses at her embrace. A smell he had long ago stopped associating with flowers, and began to connect instead to the presence of the kunoichi who was crying against his shoulder, "H-Hinata?"

"Baka!" She was surprisingly loud as she sobbed into his jacket, her shoulders shaking with the effort of her tears, "K-Kiba-kun…I…I d-don't want…t-to see you…sad…e-either…"

The dog-nin blinked at her words, a small sad smile on his lips, "Hinata…"

His arms wrapped her in a comforting embrace as her buried his face into the cascade of her hair, holding her close and trying to get her to stop crying. "Oi…Hinata…shhh….I…I won't be sad…if you're happy. It's alright…"

The pale eyed beauty clutched at the back of his jacket, shaking her head which remained pressed against his shoulder, choked sobs wrenching from her throat, "B-but…"

Akamaru whined again, not wanting either of his friends to be upset. He stood and padded over to sit nearer to them, watching the spectacle curiously.

"Hinata…" Kiba breathed a sigh, clutching her tighter in his arms, "Stop it…what will Naruto think if he sees you like this?"

"I don't c-care!" She sniffled and hiccupped as she lifted her head, causing her team mate to do the same, "N-Naruto…d-doesn't…he doesn't…"

"Oi!" Kiba reached a strong hand to wipe away the lovely heiress' tears, "Don't even think it! He asked you to go to the movies, right?"

Another small, sad smile was given in her direction, and Hinata tried to stop the cascade of tears that still poured from her pallid hues, "B-because…S-Sakura-chan is with S-Sasuke-kun….K-Kiba-kun…"

Something in her tone made him flush, "What?"

"I…I don't…w-want to be…s-second." She looked at him sadly, "I always…w-will be…the one…N-Naruto-kun…s-settled for…"

"Then, he doesn't deserve you…" Kiba tried to reassure her, wiping her cheeks clean of tears once more.

She bit her lip, stifling a hiccup and a sniffle, "I…w-want to be…l-loved…"

Kiba gave her a sad grin, reaching a hand up to muss her long indigo locks, "Oi…you are loved…"

Hinata sniffled and looked down, "K-Kiba-k-kun…I…I'm s-so sorry…y-you m-must…have h-hurt…f-for s-so long…"

"Hina-…it's…I…" Kiba found himself fumbling for words, which was strange for him. He looked tenderly at the girl who still clung to him, "S-stop that! You didn't do anything wrong, understand?"

Again she looked up at him, regret in her eyes. But regret for what, Kiba couldn't tell. His cheeks flushed brightly as she leaned in close, her cheek right up against his, able to feel the heat of his skin, "Th-thank you…K-Kiba-k-kun."

Kiba bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do, "For what?"

She whispered softly, her breath warm against his ear, "For…l-loving me…"

That was it! Kiba couldn't stand it anymore, having her so close to him, so shy and sweet! He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her away from him, holding her at arm's length, "Hinata…"

"K-Kiba-k-kun?" She blinked, and blushed; her tearstained cheeks a bright red.

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, building his courage, the wild boy moved before he could lose his nerve and smashed his lips against his team mates. She gave a soft squeak, eyes wide in surprise. But before long, she was returning his kiss, her arms draped loosely about his shoulders. Her lips were warm and soft as rose petals. The scent of lilac made Kiba dizzy, or perhaps it was the thrill of having her return his kiss. After moments that seemed like eons, they parted, the dog-nin licking his lips to get her taste, savoring the slightly minty flavor of the lip gloss she wore.

Grinning foolishly the Inuzuka let out a soft laugh, "Wow…for someone so shy, you're really good at that."

Hinata blushed fiercely, "K-Kiba-kun! D-don't' tease!"

Reaching out, he touched her cheek tenderly, smiling a toothy smile, "I'm not…you're really good. At everything."

She smiled softly, and let her hand cup the one that rested on her pale, tearstained cheek. Glancing from the corner of her gaze, she noticed the twilight hues that painted the sky, "It's getting dark…"

"Yeah…" Kiba replied absently, his gaze focused intently on her. He wondered if he should dare attempt another kiss, but Hinata turned her head away, the brightest smile he had ever seen from her adorning her features. It was soft, and content, yet radiant. He admired her beauty a moment more before turning his own feral eyes to the horizon, and watching as the sun sank behind the trees, and the gentle glow of a full moon took over the sky, "I guess we should head back…wouldn't want your dad worrying, huh?"

"Mhm…" She turned her smiling face toward him, her hand in his, their twined grasps resting between them. Akamaru interrupted the mood with an untimely bark that seemed to remind Kiba he was responsible for showing Hinata to his hiding spot.

Kiba let out a soft laugh and grinned at the canine, "Yeah, thanks."

Standing, the Inuzuka gave a tug on Hinata's slender hand to pull her to her feet. Then fingers twined together, they started the trek back into the main body of the village.

As they drew close to the Hyuuga compound, the heiress heard a familiar voice from behind, "Hinata-sama?"

She blushed brightly and turned to see Neji scrutinizing the hands locked together between the dog-nin and the heiress. As she dropped her hand away from Kiba's (much to the Inuzuka's dismay) she couldn't help but notice that Neji wasn't entirely alone either. At the same moment that she released her team mate's hand, he had done the same, having been walking home with none other than TenTen. It seemed Naruto had found them and given them the tickets after all.

Neji lofted a brow, pale hues drifting between the pair that stood before him, "TenTen…I'm afraid I need to speak to Kiba alone."

His tone was stern, and caused the Inuzuka to give a nervous glance to Hinata, who just offered an apologetic look back. Stupid Neji and his over protectiveness.

"Neji-" TenTen and Hinata began to protest at the same time, but the long haired boy silenced them both with a narrowing of his eyes. "TenTen, I'm sorry, but I can't walk you the rest of the way home. Hinata-sama…you had better get into the compound."

That intense gaze that seemed so like, and yet so unrelated to Hinata's locked onto the dog-nin, "Kiba…we need to talk."


End file.
